1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coin banks, and more particularly, to motorized coin banks having coin sorters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorized coin banks which sort coins are sold as toys or novelties. Often, these banks flip or roll the coins as they are sorted. In some cases, levers and wheels are made to pivot or spin to create interesting visual effects.
In one motorized coin bank disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,990, coins are made to roll on edge in a planar spiral path. Coins encounter openings of varying sizes along the path and fall out of the path at different locations to be sorted.
In another motorized bank disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,093, coins are made to roll along rocking coin ramps where the coins encounter openings of varying sizes and fall out of the path at different locations to be sorted.